Aku Dan Kamu Adalah Cinta
by shitsuka
Summary: Bagi Joonmyeon cinta itu adalah Yixing. Dan bagi Yixing cinta itu adalah Joonmyeon. Dan bagi saya Joonmyeon dan Yixing adalah Cinta. Sulay/LayHo/JoonXing/XingMyeon fanfiction. Warn inside! RnR?


Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja dibawah pohon oak tua di taman belakang kampus. Si pemuda berlesung pipit itu tersenyum padanya, menampilkan cekukan di pipinya. Dan dengan suara halusnya pemuda berlesung pipit itu memanggil nama orang yang saat itu ditemuinya tanpa sengaja.

"Joonmyeon_ –ge_!"

Dan..

Saat itu juga perasaan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Joonmyeon' itu menghangat, jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, perutnya terasa penuh oleh kupu – kupu yang berterbangan. Oh sungguh dia bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Hore.

**.**

**.**

_**Aku + Kamu = Cinta**_

_**Cast : Kim Joon Myeon**_

_**Zhang Yi Xing**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Joon Myeon belong to themselves. But this fict is belong to me.**_

_**Warning : This fiction is contain with Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai, so if you hate these thing better you press the 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the story~**_

**_._**

**.**

**_::Aku::_**

Joonmyeon mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali seperti orang bodoh. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sang pujaan hatinya sejak SMP ternyata melanjutkan studinya di universitas yang sama dengan dirinya.

Astaga.

Serius deh.

Kalau ini mimpi Joonmyeon berharap ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Eh? Tapi kalau gitu nanti dia mati dong? Kan enggak makan, enggak minum, enggak mandi, terus nanti yang jadi penerus Appanya siapa?

"Joonmyeon _ge_?" panggil orang itu lagi. Yixing nampak khawatir dengan Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi tidak memberikannya respon. Ia hanya terdiam seperti batu err seperti orang idiot tepatnya. Dan semua khayalan joonmyeon pun sirna di telan oleh suara lembut Yixing yang mengalun merdu di telinganya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Yixing. "Apa gege sakit?"

Joonmyeon terdiam, lalu menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Cengiran bodoh pun bertengger manis di bibirnya. _'Gila suaranya alus banget!' _seru Joonmyeon kegirangan dalam hati.

Yixing tersenyum senang mendapati Joonmyeon ternyata baik – baik saja. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Dan astaga sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu ya?"

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui pernyataan Yixing. "Ya, coba saja aku waktu SMA tidak sekolah di Amerika, pasti kita tidak akan terpisah seperti ini,"

"Ya kau benar sekali _ge_! Astaga gege semakin tampan ya?" ucapnya diselingi tawa kecil. Astaga Yixing unyu banget kalau ketawa kayak gitu. Joonmyeon yang disuguhi pemandangan yang lebih indah dari majalah _playboy_nya itu lagi – lagi terpana.

Yixing lagi – lagi tercenung mendapati Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu. "_Gege_ kenapa? Kenapa kau lagi – lagi bengong seperti itu sih?"

"Aku baik – baik saja kok. Cuma tadi aku agak terpesona sama seorang bidadari," ucap Joonmyeon ngelantur.

Yixing mengernyit bingung. "Bidadari? Siapa?"

"Kamu," ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Detik berikutnya Yixing berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon dengan wajah yang memerah bukan main. Sedangkan Joonmyeon? Ia masih terpaku ditempatnya, memandangi punggung Yixing yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mendapatkannya!" monolognya. "Semangat Joonmyeon kau bisa!" serunya sambil meninju udara.

Fix. Joonmyeon udah kesemsem banget sama Yixing. Yey.

.

.

Setelah hari dimana ia dengan semangatnya menyatakan bahwa ia akan mengejar Yixing, Joonmyeon pun memulai acara kepo-_ish_nya terhadap orang – orang yang dekat dengan bebeb Yixing tersayangnya. Ewh.

Dan mungkin ini memang takdirnya untuk bersama Yixing atau apa tapi ternyata salah satu teman terdekat Yixing adalah si _The King Of Eyeliner_, Byun Baekhyun, _Hoobae_nya di _club vocal_. Duh. Joonmyeon seneng banget deh. HaHaHa.

"Baekhyun-ie," panggil Joonmyeon pada pemuda yang terkenal dengan sebutan The _King of Eyeliner_ itu.

"Hm? Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun kurang antusias.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu," ujar Joonmyeon.

"Tanya apa?"

"Aku, menyukai teman sepermainan mu. Jadi tolong beri tahu aku apa yang _my beloved_ XingXing suka, dan apa yang _my beloved_ XingXing benci," tukasnya langsung pada intinya.

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik mendengar panggilan yang katanya cinta itu dari Joonmyeon. Apa itu katanya tadi? _'My beloved_ XingXing?' memangnya sejak kapan Yixing mau dengan Joonmyeon?

"Memangnya _hyung_ dapat keyakinan dari mana kalau _hyung_ bisa mendapatkan hatinya Yixing _ge_? Apa kelebihanmu sehingga kau pantas mendapatkannya_ eoh_?"

Joonmyeon mendelik kesal kearah Baekhyun. Hei siapa dia?! Berani – beraninya ia meremehkan Joonmyeon yang tampan dan kaya ini he?

"Jaga ucapan mu Baekkie. Dan lihat aku akan mendapatkan Yixing!" seru Joonmyeon percaya diri.

"Eh? Joonmyeon _ge_ ingin mendapatkan siapa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk keruangan _club vocal_.

Joonmyeon membeku dan Baekhyun tersenyum miring seolah mengejek Joonmyeon. _'Sialan!'_ batin Joonmyeon memaki Baekhyun yang mengoloknya.

"Ah tidak. Sudah berapa lama kau disana Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yixing.

Yixing mengerjap mencoba menghitung sudah berapa menit ia ada di ruangan itu. "Aku baru saja datang Joonmyeon ge, mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 menitan, mungkin?" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon tidak mengatakan apa – apa lagi, ia menatap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah – baiklah! Aku menyerah _ge,_" ucap Baekhyun diselingi tawa. "Akan aku beritahu apapun yang kau mau lewat telepon nanti malam,"

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai berjalan kearah Yixing yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu; menatapnya dengan pandangan lugu miliknya.

"Dan untuk Yixing _ge_,_ have a good time_ ya?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yixing mengerjap polos, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya sebenernya apa maksud dari perkataan sahabat cantiknya barusan?

"Baekki semakin aneh saja ya?" ucapan polos itu terluncur begitu saja dari bibir merah muda Yixing, membuat Joonmyeon –satu – satunya- lawan bicaranya di ruangan kelas itu berjengit menatap Yixing dengan raut jenakanya.

"Dan kau lebih aneh lagi, karena mau berteman dengan manusia seaneh Baekhyun, Xing," ujar Joonmyeon dengan senyuman miring._ 'Tapi mau seaneh apapun kamu xing, kamu tetap dihati kok,'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Yixing mencebik kesal lalu melangkah kearah Joonmyeon dan menonjok pelan dada pemuda itu. "Aish! _Gege_ menyebalkan!" serunya yang dibalas kekehan ganteng dari Joonmyeon.

Dan, Joonmyeon berani bertaruh, ini adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupnya setelah hari dimana ia dilahirkan oleh mama tercintanya. God. Siapa sih yang enggak senang kalau bisa berduaan sama pujaan hati? Hihihi.

"_Gege_ kok senyum – senyum sendiri sih?" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan bertanya. Berharap pemuda dihadapannya ini akan memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Uh itu.." Joonmyeon menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya, gugup. "Tidak apa – apa, oh ya ngomong – ngomong habis pulang kuliah kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada aku rasa, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang. Keberatan?" Joonmyeon mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman ganteng yang mampir di bibirnya, sedangkan Yixing hanya membalas ucapannya dengan gelengan malu – malunya. Unyu banget kan?

.

.

_::Kamu::_

Makan siang itu berlangsung harmonis dengan sedikit bumbu – bumbu romantis tentunya. Dimulai dari Joonmyeon yang menarik kursi untuk Yixing duduk, dilanjutkan dengan Joonmyeon mengelap sudut bibir Yixing yang belepotan saus dengan ibu jarinya, dan diakhiri dengan ciuman di pipi Joonmyeon sebagai tanda terimakasih atas ajakan makan siang yang diterimanya.

Wew.

Cie dapet ciuman gratis cie.

Dan seulas senyum tak pernah luntur selama perjalanannya pulang ke rumah setelah mengantar Yixing pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Fix. Joonmyeon seharian ini kayak orang gila ya senyum – senyum sendiri? Haha ternyata jatuh cinta itu memang dapat membuat orang yang tadinya normal jadi gila seperti Joonmyeon. Heh, apa?!

Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi kirinya –tempat dimana Yixing tadi menciumnya-. Sungguh dia bahagia sekali. Rasanya tuh kayak nyelam diantara kubangan lumpur emas yang isinya babi – babi unyu yang memakai bikini warna _pink – pink_ gimana gitu. Ngaco banget kan ya?

Ia bersenandung kecil menyuarakan bahwa dirinya sedang merasa bahagia, membuat iri benda – benda tak bernyawa di sekelilingnya yang tak memiliki suara semerdu miliknya. Err—sejak kapan ya benda – benda mati punya telinga? Ajaib. Wow.

_Drrt.. drrtt.._

Ponsel yang ia letakan di dashboard tiba – tiba saja bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikan panggilan masuk tersebut, tetapi setelah ia melihat nama peneleponnya ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"_Yeoboseo_?" sapa suara lembut disebrang sana.

Joonmyeon berdehem ganteng sebelum membalas sapaan disebrang sana. "_Yeoboseo_," balasnya. "Ada apa Yixing –ah?"

"Um.. itu apa Joonmyeon _ge_ sudah sampai dirumah?" tanya Yixing dengan malu – malu. Ow, Joonmyeon dapat merasakan warna merah pudar sedikit mewarnai kedua belah pipi Yixing saat ini.

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan –refleks-, "Belum, masih beberapa blok lagi, dan aku baru sampai rumah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ge.. aku hanya ingin bertanya," cicitnya. "Uh jadi sekarang kau masih menyetir? Astaga, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya,"

"Eh?"

"Hati – hati di jalan _ge_, aku menyayangi mu.."

Setelah Joonmyeon mendengar perkataan Yixing, secara refleks ia menginjak rem mobilnya dengan brutal. Untung jalanan sedang sepi saat ini. Coba kalau ramai? Sudah dipastikan akan terjadi tabrakan beruntun yang dasyat dan wajahnya akan memenuhi _headline_ berita sebagai sang penyebab kecelakaan.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan telepon genggamnya dengan wajah idiot. Sambungan line teleponnya dengan Yixing telah terputus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi ia masih bisa merasakan pipinya masih menghangat dan jantungnya masih memompa begitu cepat.

Ini bagaikan mimpi astaga. Oh ayolah. Siapa sih yang enggak senang kalau orang yang ia gebet mengatakan kalau ia menyayangimu? Walaupun rasa sayang itu bermakna ganda sih. Pertama bisa rasa sayang seperti menyayangi seorang kakak atau kedua, ehem rasa sayang sebagai seseorang kepada orang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Aw. Joonmyeon sih berharap -pakai banget- kalau rasa sayangnya Yixing itu ada di pilihan ke dua.

Dih maunya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Joonmyeon berangkat ke kampusnya dengan muka cemberut. Pertama, Yixing tidak membalas pesannya lagi. Eh apa? Jadi mereka mainnya sms-an sekarang? Oh gitu? Cie banget he. Terus kedua, si tuan Byun tidak mau memberinya info sama sekali tentang Yixing.

Dengan kurang ajarnya, _hoobae_nya malah bilang, _'Kau kan yang punya perasaan pada Yixing, sudah kewajiban mu untuk mencari apa yang Yixing ge benci dan apa yang Yixing ge suka. Ngomong – ngomong sudah dulu ya ge, aku mau kencan dengan Chanyeol dulu. Bye~'_

Serius deh. Kalau ia ketemu dengan pemuda bermaga Byun saat ini, ia bersumpah akan membakar seluruh koleksi _eyeliner_ kesayangan lelaki bermarga Byun itu saat ini.

"Myeon.."

"Joonmyeon _ge_!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Membuat sang empunya pundak berjengit kaget.

"Astaga Yixing, kau mengagetkan ku!" serunya.

Yixing menautkan alisnya, menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan jenaka. "Astaga ge, bahkan aku sudah memanggilmu berkali – kali. Dari suara paling pelan sampai teriak – teriak. Dan kau tidak memberikan respon sama sekali!"

Joonmyeon berkedip, dia merasa bodoh. Selalu bodoh tepatnya jika berada di depan lelaki manis pemilik lesung pipit ini. "Oh ya?"

"Yaampun," Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Aku sudah ngomong panjang lebar dan kau hanya membalas _'oh ya'_? Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu sih?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada," Lalu ia mengarahkan lengan kanannya untuk merangkul pundak Yixing. Modus gitu sih ceritanya.

"Sudah yuk kita kekelas aja kan sebentar lagi _Mr_. Park akan segera masuk kelas," ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Yixing.

Oh ya kalau kalian bertanya, Joonmyeon dan Yixing itu ternyata mengambil program studi yang sama, yaitu Kedokteran. Wih banget kan ya? Sama – sama calon dokter gitu. Wew.

Sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka. Dan rata – rata dari tatapan mereka adalah tatapan iri. Bagaimana gak iri? Siapa sih yang gak mau sama Joonmyeon? Pria ganteng, baik, punya senyuman malaikat, udah gitu kaya raya lagi? Walaupun dia punya sebuah kekurangan sih. Tingginya. Hehe. Tapi tetap saja semua mahasiswa, mahasiswi bahkan dosen yang masih jomblo mau _keleus _sama si tampan bermarga Kim itu.

"Oh ya _ge_, aku mau minta maaf kemarin aku tidak membalas pesan mu lagi. Aku ketiduran. Dan saat aku ingin membalas pesan mu pagi tadi, ternyata pulsa ku habis," ujar Yixing dengan cengiran kecil dibibirnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum pengertian dibibirnya. "Nggak papa kok. Oh ya masalah pulsa, tenang nanti aku isiin,"

Ha. Katanya sih gak papa. Tapi dalam hatinya sih ngeringis parah gitu. Padahal kemarin dia sampai gak bisa tidur gara - gara gak dapat balesan gitu dari Yixing.

.

_::Aku + Kamu = Cinta::_

.

"_Ge_?" panggil Yixing pelan.

"Hm?" balas Joonmyeon tak kalah pelan.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa Joonmyeon dan Yixing ngomongnya pakai acara pelan – pelan gitu? Soalnya mereka lagi ada di perpustakaan kampus mereka. Tempat paling sunyi dan paling nyaman buat belajar. Dan juga buat pacaran, asal kalian tau. Ingat. Kondisi sunyi, nyaman dan tenang sangat mendukung sekali untuk pacaran.

"Apa yang kau baca _ge_?" tanya Yixing.

"Buku tentang organ – organ tubuh," jawabnya singkat.

Yixing mengeryit. Ia merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Joonmyeon yang seakan lebih menganggap buku itu lebih penting darinya. Apa?

"Sepertinya seru ya?" ucap Yixing dengan nada ketus.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil menyadari perubahan dari nada Yixing tersebut. "Kau ingin membacanya? Kalau ia pindahlah ke kursi kosong disebelah ku ini Yixing. Dan jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau terlihat tambah manis, asal kau mau tahu saja,"

Dan _voila_.. sepuhan merah muda pun mulai menjalari pipi pucat Yixing dengan leluasanya.

"Aku tampan dan aku tidak manis!" bantahnya.

Walaupun Yixing sempat membentak Joonmyeon dengan volume kecil ia tetap pindah tempat duduk juga pada akhirnya.

Jarak antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon sangatlah dekat saat ini. kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan, dan aku berani bertaruh jika mereka menoleh kearah masing – masing, kedua belah bibir mereka akan bertemu dengan elitenya. _Yehet_!

"Hei Joonmyeon _ge_,"

"Huh?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu," ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Tanya saja, dan akan kuusahakan untuk menjawabnya," balas Joonmyeon sekenanya.

"Apa _type_ ideal mu?"

"Kamu," jawab Joonmyeon sambil menutup bukunya. Sedetik kemudian kedua belah netra milik mereka saling bertubrukan. Saling menyelami netra masing – masing, menikmati misteri keindahan yang tersimpan didalamnya.

"Dan aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Yixing dengan anggukannya.

"Apa _type_ ideal mu?"

"Yang seperti kamu _ge_," jawab Yixing dengan wajah memerahnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum ganteng. Jadi perasaannya gak bertepuk sebelah pantat nih?

Wihihihi _alig_ banget!

"Terus aku boleh nanya lagi gak?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Ya?"

Raut wajah Joonmyeon berubah was – was seketika, kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Yixing. Seakan ia mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa pertanyaan berikutnya adalah pertanyaan yang sifatnya serius. "Kalau aku nanya _'Would you be mine?'_ jawaban kamu apa?"

"Yes, I would, tentunya," balas Yixing dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Jadi kita jadian nih?"

"Emang iya?" ucap Yixing dengan wajah cengoknya.

"Ha? Tadi kan kamu barusan bilang kamu mau jadi pacar aku!" balas Joonmyeon dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku kira kamu cuma main – main tadi," bela Yixing. "Udah gitu kamu masa nyatain perasaan gak romantis gitu sih,"

Apa...

Bentar.. ini yang bego siapa ya? Yixing apa Joonmyeon sih?

"Argh!" Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sudahlah pokoknya intinya, aku suka kamu Yixing. Kita jadian dan aku gak terima penolakan!" ucap Joonmyeon yang malah lebih jatuh kearah perintah.

Aduh dasar bodoh.

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Segitu pinginnya ya jadian sama aku _ge_?" Yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Joonmyeon.

"Iyalah! Bahkan aku udah ngebet jadian sama kamu dari pas kita sekolah menengah pertama tahu!" ucapnya kelepasan.

Yixing tercengang kemudian sebuah senyum mampir dibibirnya, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menembakku dari dulu _ge_?" Pertanyaan retoris pun tercetus begitu saja dari bibir Yixing. "Padahal aku udah suka dari dulu loh sama kamu," cicitnya pelan.

Joonmyeon menggaruk leher belakangnya, grogi. "Itu.. aku dulu gak punya keberanian buat nembak kamu,"

"Oh jadi sekarang kamu udah berani gitu? Tapi kok kamu nembaknya gak romantis gitu sih?"

"Kan biar _antimainstream_, Xing," jawab Joonmyeon ngelantur yang dibalas cubitan cinta di pinggangnya Joonmyeon.

Cinta itu memang unik. Kadang menyebalkan, kadang membuat mu bodoh, dan kadang membuat mu menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Tapi asal kau tahu, cinta yang sejati tidak akan pernah membutakan insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

Banyak orang mempresepsikan apa itu cinta. Ada yang bilang cinta itu seperti cokelat lah, ada cinta itu seperti kafein lah, ada yang bilang cinta itu seperti udara lah, ada yang bilang inilah, ada yang bilang itulah.

Tapi bagi Joonmyeon cinta itu adalah _Yixing_. Dan bagi Yixing cinta itu adalah _Joonmyeon_. Dan bagi saya _Joonmyeon + Yixing = Cinta_.

HORE!

Dan..

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pojokan author :<strong>_

Hai kalian apa kabar?

Bagaimana dengan fict saya yang baru ini? hehehe saya buat ini atas kesetresan saya terhadah ujian akhir semester mapel biologi :')

Btw disini icingnya puolos kampret ya? Dan itu amg pernyataan cintanya minta dikemplang banget ya? Hehehe abis gak ada ide buat bikin yang romantis romantis sih.

Makasih banyak ya bytheway busway bagi yang udah mau baca fict ancur ini :* Love u guys~

So, mind to give me a feedback? :)


End file.
